Everything Is Alright If I Just Breathe
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: After seven years of waiting, Hermione gives up. If Ron had feelings for her, he would had told her by now. After one more dissapointment after graduation she decides it's time to take a break from the wizarding world. She takes a summer job at Starbucks
1. It's Now or Never

Hello! Yes, I put up another new story. So far for this story I only have a few chapters written, and I'm still trying to figure out how it ends, but I really like it so far! Please read and tell me what you think!  
  
Screech! The train slowed to a stop. A young woman stepped off the train, leaving its steps for the last time. The graduate walked along the train, taking her time, to pick up her bags, lost in thought. Wow, you did it Hermione.  
She was happy. She had successfully completed seven years at Hogwarts, leaving with an outstanding number of O.W.L.S., a near perfect score on her N.E.W.T.S., and even a number of job offers already lined up. Everything was perfect. Well, except for one thing.  
She carefully took her time to find her luggage, allowing nearly everyone in front of her. She wanted to give him time to catch up to her. He was going to do it now or never, if Ginny had been right all these years.  
After allowing nearly everyone to crowd her, leaving the train station practically empty, she gave in and reached for her luggage. "Hey, Hermione!" came a sweet oh so familiar voice behind her.  
She flipped her head around, her hair following. "Hey, Ron!" she said, smiling back at him. He put his hands in his pockets nervously.  
"Can you believe it? We've graduated! And you have all those job offers. It seems all your years of studying have finally paid off!"  
The two laughed. "You've got job offers too!"  
"Yeah, but not like you. Please will actually compete for you!" They laughed again, and then silence filled the train station. "So what I actually came over here to say was-er-" Ron began to struggle miserably with his words. "I've been meaning to tell you-I really-these past years I've-" He took in a breath of defeat. "I wanted to say congratulations on graduating." He watched her face fall.  
Hermione looked to the ground in disappointment. "Oh. Thanks, Ron." Neither of them spoke for quite a while. "Well I better get going. I'll write soon, ok? Bye!" Hermione turned and put her hand to her forehead as if she had a splitting headache. "Gosh!" she whispered in frustration. She took three steps and with a loud crack she was gone.  
  
Ok, wow that was short. I promise the second chapter will be much longer! It goes into more depth on Hermiones feelings, and she goes out to dinner with her parents where she makes an important decision. Well, I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading my story! 


	2. Everything I see Is You

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! My homework load is major but I'm going to try to post as much as I can. I took a break to post this for everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
Crack! Hermione appeared outside her front door. It wouldn't be her front door much longer though. As soon as she chose which job offer she would accept, she would find an apartment and move. She had so many memories within these walls. She's miss it.  
Hermione reached over and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Hello, Graduate!" They said cheerfully both throwing their arms around their daughter. "We made reservations at your favorite restaurant in a hour and a half! Is something wrong, dear? You seem upset." Said Mr. Granger noticing the look of disappointment and sorrow on Hermiones' face.  
"Oh! No! I'm just tiered from all the excitement." Her parents smiled. "Well I guess I better go get ready!" said Hermione, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Right, honey."  
Hermione ran up the stairs, into her room, and shut the door. "Never!" she said sinking to the floor. "He will never tell me. He chose never." She had thought about giving in and just kissing him at the train station. Maybe then he'd find the courage to tell her, but she couldn't. If he truly loved me, she thought, he would have told me. He had seven years, and he couldn't find a moment to do it. Or maybe Ginny was wrong all those years. Maybe I've just been a fool. Maybe he never loved me. Maybe.  
She scrunched up against the wall, tears dripping down her face. A knock came at her door. Her first thought was Ron. "Honey? Are you almost ready?"  
"Yes, mum. I just need another minute!"  
"Ok, dear. Your father and I will be down stairs waiting!" Hermione stood up and walked to her closet.  
  
"Here's your table. I'll be back momentarily to take your order." The Granger family sat down. After briefly looking over their menus, all of them had placed their orders and kicked up a conversation. "So what is your friend, Ron, doing? Has he already found a job?" "Actually, he has a few offers lined up, but no, he hasn't decided yet." "You know, it's funny," said Mrs. Granger. "I always pictured the two of  
you together. Oh! Here's our order!"  
"Me too." said Hermione under her breath. She glanced over at the bar. (Like a sushi bar type thing.) Something had caught her eye. A red haired boy stood talking to a group of his friends. Ron! It was Ron! She didn't know he liked this place! Wow! They had more in common than she thought! But whom was he talking to? She hadn't recognized one of them! She stared at the back of the head of the red haired boy, completely ignoring everything around her.  
"Hermione? Aren't you going to eat? You food is getting cold." Some things never change. To satisfy her parents she began to eat small portions of her food, hardly looking away from the boy. Finally he turned around, and she could see his face. All of the hope inside of her died; it wasn't Ron. It wasn't even a Weasly. It was just some other guy.  
The rest of the evening continued that way. Everything she saw somehow reminded her of Ron. And, it didn't help when the cute red heads' girlfriend showed up. Seeing them together made her wonder of they would be like that. It was then she made her decision. She had to temporarily take a break from the magical world. She had to get over Ron. She'd take the summer off and do muggle things. She'd get a muggle summer job! She knew if he tried to start work like this, she'd fall apart. But why was it affecting her like this? She had never actually dated him! But that was just it. She had never dated him, and now she was stuck on the thought of what could have been, what should have been. So, when her father asked her if she had any idea which job offer she was planning on taking, she replied, "Actually, I was thinking of working at Starbucks." Her parents laughed. "Starbucks? Now you don't mean the coffee shop, do you?" "Well, yes, actually. But, only as a summer job!" she added seeing their shocked faces.  
"But why?" "I just feel like I need to take a break from the magical world. It's great, really it is, but I just need to experience some things I never got a chance to, like a summer job for example." Yeah, that sounds good. "Besides, none of the jobs start until the fall." After a great pause, her parents smiled. They knew not to question their daughter further. Only she knew what was best for her, and if she needed to work at Starbucks well. so be it!  
"So, shall we go then?" Ok, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! (I hope the formatting was better this time ; ) 


	3. Spell Czechoslovakia backwards! GO!

Sorry! It's taken me forever to get this chapter up! Actually, it just took me forever to write it. I couldn't get it to where I liked it. So, please don't hate me if you don't like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please check out my other stories too! Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Oh! Thanks for all the reviews! I've just got to say something quickly to a few of you.  
  
DemonAngi ~ Wow! You made my day! No, you made my month! Way too much credit, but thanks! Now I really have to be careful about what I post!  
  
Duckie! ~ I'd really like to just come out and say who ends up with who, but it'd ruin the story! You'll just have to keep reading to see if they end up together! Muahahha! Ok sorry about the evil laugh.  
  
Strayc@at ~ Sorry about the formatting. It never shows up like it does when I type it. I've tried spacing it even more but it hasn't worked. Any advice?  
  
DumbledoresQuill ~ How could you tell I'm big for the R/H ship? Haha!  
  
*  
  
Ok, it'll be no problem. How hard can it be? Hermione walked into the Starbucks she had chosen to apply to work at. Actually, it was the only one hiring at the moment. It was about an hour or so from her house, so she was going to rent an apartment for the summer. Oh well.She thought. That was kind of her plan anyway.  
A man slouched behind the counter, twirling an empty cup on his fingers. Hermione hesitated before speaking. "Um, excuse me?" The man looked up and set down the cup.  
"What can I get for you today?" he said smiling. "Oh, actually, I was interested in applying for a job. Can I talk to the  
manager?" "A job? Ok, your total comes to $5.47, and what is your name?" Hermione laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. Here," he said handing her a piece of paper and a pen. "Fill this out first." Hermione took the paper and quickly filled it out. It was basic things like how to contact her and her address. She had to write her parents house but put a note that she would be getting an apartment within the next few days. She took the paper back to the man. "So Hermione Granger, is it? It's nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Matt. I'm the manager." This surprised Hermione. He looked about the same age as her. "Ok, now that you've finished the application, there is one more thing you must do. Are you ready?"  
"Yes." "Ok! In order to get the job you must." he said pausing just to build the suspense. "Spell Czechoslovakia backwards! You've got ten seconds go!" he said it so quickly Hermione could barely understand him. This is rather peculiar.she thought. He must be joking.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"No! Ten seconds!"  
"But it's not even-"  
"Nine."  
"Fine. A, I, K-" Just then a rather large man burst through the doors to the back. "Matt, I need you to-oh! Good ahead and help the customer first." Hermione raised one eyebrow. "So you're the manager, eh?" she said to Matt. "You mean Matt? No, he's not the manager. I am! Is something wrong? Matt, what did you do? I apologize for whatever happened. Here, have a free coffee! No need to sue or anything." Said the real manager becoming very tense. He was obviously quite paranoid.  
"Nothing! She wants a job." "A job?" said the man seeming quite relieved. "Oh thanks goodness! Did she fill out the form?"  
"Yes." "Well, let me see it!" Matt handed it to the manager. "Hermione Granger? Do you have any work experience?"  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
"Do you know how to make coffee?"  
  
"No, but I'm willing to learn."  
  
"Good! Eagerness! That's a great quality for an employ to have! Can you  
start immediately?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good! You're hired! My name's Phillip, by the way. I'm glad to have you on board!" he said extending out his hand. Hermione shook it. "Ok, you will be working this shift with Matt. There aren't a lot of customers this time of day so Matt will have plenty of time to teach you how to run everything. Until you do learn, you will be running the cash register. If you aren't busy now, he can start to show you now."  
  
"Actually, if it's ok, I've got to go look for an apartment." "No problem! Tomorrow morning will be fine! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've  
got to go answer the phone. Matt will get you your uniform. Goodbye!"  
  
Phillip left the room, leaving Hermione and Matt alone. "Just a sec'. I'll go get it. I'm guessing you take a small?"  
  
"Yes." Wahoo. she'd be working the shift with Matt. Ok, so he didn't seem that bad, but he did seem like he liked to joke a lot. A moment later he returned.  
  
"So here is your lovely apron." He said with sarcasm, handing it to her overdramatically. "Just wear a white shirt, and black pants under it. Or vice versa, it doesn't really matter. So are you moving here permanently, or just here for the summer?"  
  
"Just the summer."  
  
"Any idea where you're going to look for apartments."  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
Matt chuckled. "I'd look into the Manchester Apartment Complex. I lived there for a while. It wasn't too bad."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob'."  
  
"Well, I better get going. Bye!"  
  
"See you tomorrow!"  
  
"See you!" Yes! She thought. I got the job!  
  
Ok, so there it is. I hope it was ok! Please review and tell me what you think! And also, once again, please check out my other stories too! Thanks! 


	4. Let me Count The Ways

Hi! Sorry! It's been a while since I've posted. I keep debating on this chapter. I'm not exactly sure if I like it one hundred percent. We will see how it turns out now.  
  
"Well this will be interesting," thought Hermione. "Especially with Matt." Sarcasm. Ha.  
  
"You're late." Said Matt as she walked behind the counter. Not yet realizing Matt was a total goofball, she began to apologize.  
  
"I am? Oh! I'm sorry! It won't happen again. I didn't realize how long it  
would-"  
  
"Relax! Relax!" said Matt laughing. "I'm only joking." Hermione had the sudden urge to throw something at him. That was the second time he had tricked her, and only the second time they had met! Yet somehow, he already seemed to know her personality.  
  
Attempting to hide her embarrassment, Hermione spoke. "So, Mr. Manager, are you suppose to show me how to work everything?"  
  
"Oh, right! Well, here," he said with a grand pause, "Is the blender. And when you press this button," He pressed the button. "Voila! It magically turns on. But! When you press this button," Another grand pause. "It turns off. See? On. Off. On. Off." Hermione rolled her eyes. This guy was a load of help. Matt watched as she looked at him angrily. "You'll catch on easily. Don't worry." He good-naturedly patted her on the back as he walked by her. He took a seat on the counter, and began to playfully throw an empty cup up and down.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, and kept her thoughts to herself. If she was going to work with this guy, she knew she had to say something, but she didn't. Matt wasn't the hard worker, the desirable coworker, she had hoped for. She sighed and took her place at the counter.  
  
"You don't have to stand there, you know." Said Matt not taking his eye off of the empty coffee cup he was tossing. "There aren't going to be customers."  
  
"I'm sure there will be at least one."  
  
"Nope. We do have the occasional ditcher from the high school, but seeing as school is nearly out around here, that's not likely. Most of the businesses are downtown and they go to the mega Starbucks down there. At least during this time of the day." Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "Seeing as I've worked her for a few years, and you've worked here for a grand total of. nine minutes, I most likely know what I'm talking about. Besides, if by chance a customer does come in, you can just walk to the cash register. So, relax."  
  
Hermione gave in. It wasn't that she didn't want to sit down, but she just didn't feel right getting paid to sit. After a moments silence, Matt began to easily make conversation with Hermione.  
  
"So'd you find an apartment?"  
  
"Yep! At Manchester Apartments, where you said to look."  
  
"Great! So I'm guessing you're renting since you're just here for the  
summer."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Matt paused for but a moment. "So who's the guy?"  
  
"What do you mean who's the guy?"  
  
"I mean, who's the guy? The one you're running from. The one you're trying  
to forget."  
  
It was like he could read her mind. Was the expression in her face that obvious? "What?" Hermione tried to laugh. "Why do you think I'm running from some guy?"  
  
"Let me count the ways. Number one, you just got out of school, which ties  
into number two, you've taken a summer job at Starbucks which ties into number three, you just temporarily moved into a somewhat small town where  
you know no one."  
  
"How do you know I don't know anyone? Maybe I'm here to visit my aunt."  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly. Besides, why would you rent an apartment if you were here to  
visit someone for the summer?"  
  
"Ok, but why does it have to be because of a guy?"  
  
"Because there has to be a guy. There always is."  
  
Hermione tried to laugh away her insecurity. "Ok, fine. Don't tell me now! Eventually you will. Eventually." Hermione rolled her eyes not knowing how right Matt would be.  
  
Ok, sorry, I know it wasn't very good a bit sudden. But now, we're starting to get into the better chapters. The ones I really like. In fact, I think there are only four chapters left. It depends on how I divide it. Wait, no most likely five or six more chapters. Well, pleeeease review and tell me what you think! I'll post as soon as I get reviews! Oh, and sorry to bug, but please check out my other stories too! Bye! And thanks again for reading! 


	5. Run out of tissues?

Hello! Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it seems kind of sudden. I'm probably going to finish; actually I will finish this before Christmas break is over. Well, it's my goal at least. No school, so I've got to take advantage of it, right? There's a possibility I might post again before Christmas. It just depends on if anyone reviews. So! I'll hush up now and let you read! (After I say something really quick.)  
  
Princess Jennifer~ Hello! If Hermione doesn't decide she likes Matt, though you never know what could happen, you may have him! It is official! * Claps * BUT, that's if Hermione doesn't choose him. Hehehe! Thanks for reviewing~!  
  
Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Matt became great friends. (At first, to Hermione's dismay.) Matt had this irresistible charm about him. (In fact, he reminded her of a certain redhead she was trying to forget.) He was intelligent, funny, and, even though Hermione wouldn't admit it, cute. Of course she didn't have feelings for him. He was kind of like a big brother, a best friend. But it was something so much more than that. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
They had a few things in common, but they were mostly different. The two went places together outside of work too. Matt had even hooked Hermione on his favorite TV show, which they went to Hermione's apartment every Thursday to watch.  
  
Today was Thursday. Their shift was ending, and Hermione was ready to leave. She wasn't particularly happy today, but Matt had cheered her up a bit. "Well, we're done!" Hermione headed to the door. "'You coming, Matt?"  
  
"Nah, I said I'd work another shift today. I'll see you tonight at seven though, right?" The show didn't actually start until eight, but they always talked first.  
  
"Of course! See you then!"  
  
"Oh, hey! I'm stopping by the store on the way. 'Need me to pick up  
anything?"  
  
"Actually, I keep forgetting to buy Kleenex. If you don't mind that is."  
  
"Say no more. At seven I'll be at your apartment, with a new box of  
tissues."  
  
"Thanks! So, I'll see you at seven! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
?  
  
Hermione sat on the couch, thinking about Ron. Tears rolled down her cheek, as time flew past her. Was she an idiot for doing this? It had been nearly a month since graduation, and Ron was still a no show. And it's not like he couldn't have found her! All he needed to do was to ask Ginny. At least something good had come out of it. She had met Matt, a wonderful and funny man, whom she got along great with. Even if that's all that came out of her summer adventure, then she was happy.  
  
Matt walked up the stairs to room twenty-three. Hermiones room. He was holding a bag of groceries, which he didn't think Hermione would mind him temporarily storing in her freezer or refrigerator until the show was over, and a box of tissues for Hermione.  
  
When he reached the door, he walked on in. Hermione had grown accustomed to him doing so, and didn't really mind. "Hey! I brought the tissues you-" Hermione was sitting on the couch, tears rolling down her cheeks. Matt set the groceries on the counter, walked over, and sat next to her on the couch, still holding the box of tissues. "So are you ready to tell me now?" Hermione slightly smiled, and nodded. "Here, wait! Get comfortable first." Matt grabbed a blanket and spread it over her, setting the tissues down on the table in front of them. "Comfy? Good. So tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's-it's quite silly, actually. It's-err-a guy." Hermione felt quite silly, but Matt didn't seem to think any less of her.  
  
"I thought so. Go on!"  
  
"Ok, well, he and I were best friends. We err-" Hermione almost spoke of Hogwarts and the Wizard World. "We had many, I guess you could say, adventures together and-" Hermione began to tell Matt the whole history of her and Ron. She expected him to loose interest after the first fifteen or thirty minutes, but he listened attentively to every word she said, eagerly wanting to learn more.  
  
"And I figured he'd tell me after graduation, seeing as it's been seven  
years. But then he didn't and-"  
  
"You came here."  
  
"Exactly. And see, even if he does tell me, which is highly unlikely, I'm  
afraid it'll just be some ill fated romance that lasts a week, and then I'll be worse off then I am now. And maybe he doesn't even like me! Maybe  
he never did."  
  
Matt paused for a moment to think. "Want to know what I think? I think he does have feelings for you, he's just afraid you'll burn him, turn him down. Believe me. There were plenty of girls I didn't ask out because I thought they'd reject me. Even though they probably would have."  
  
Hermione laughed. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I was a complete geek. I wasn't very social at all. Grades were al that  
were important."  
  
"You? Mr. Cool himself? A geek?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ah, the truth is revealed."  
  
"Well, what about you? You seemed to care too much about grades also."  
  
"You're right. I was always 'Hermione the bookworm', Hermione the girl who  
was constantly studying, even if there wasn't a reason for it. Gosh, no  
wonder Ron never asked me out!"  
  
"No, I'm sure that wasn't it. Listen, if you want my advice, here it is. Wait a while, and maybe he will come around. If not, maybe you should speak first. Or you could try to move on, try to forget Ron. Maybe try to meet someone around here. And, in my opinion, it's better to have a romance, even if it's only a week, than to have no romance at all and sit around wondering what could have been."  
  
Hermione smiled through her tears. "What would I do without you, Matt?"  
  
"Run out of tissues?" said Matt handing her a tissue.  
  
She laughed again. "Thanks." She said giving a hug.  
  
"Anytime, 'Mione. That's what I'm here for."  
  
Hermione feel asleep in Matt's arms. "Gosh, she's beautiful." He thought. "Really she is." He loved having her in his arms, and never wanted to let go. He wasn't' sure why.  
  
Ok, so there it is! I really hope you liked it! It was one of the first chapters I wrote for this story. I'm not sure how much you will all like the next chapter. In fact, I might cut it, or at least change it. I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you think! Review and the next chapter might be up before Christmas! Bye! And thanks again for reading! 


	6. Well I'm not Most Guys

Hi! So much for my finishing in a week theory. haha. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up! I had finals, computer problems, and all sorts of stuff! I haven't been quite happy with this chapter, but I had to add another chapter between what happens next. Oh! Thank you all so much for reading! I'm really excited to reach the twenty reviews point. (It's my highest amount of reviews for any story so far!) I'm also really excited because some of you want Hermione to get with Ron, while others want Hermione to get with Matt! I'm sure you'd all like to know something BIG, something MAJOR, happens next chapter!!!! I'll post as soon as I get a few reviews! So, now that there was an error in saving the chapter the last time I typed it up, here it goes (again)!  
  
Matt awoke with a jump, breathing quickly and heavily. His eyes scampered about the room until he found Hermione who was still lying in his arms. He tried to slow his breathing as he thought over what event had just taken place. Well, sort of.  
  
He had been having a dream. It wasn't that it had taken place in a strange world, or that it had starred bizarre characters of the imagination. It had starred Hermione and his self. It was what had happened between the two of them in the dream that had affected him.  
  
He thought over the dream again. The tear.her eyes.the buttons on her shirt and the way he had so easily undone them. Why was he dreaming about. that type of thing happening between them? Aren't dreams messages from the subconscious mind? No! No, it can't be! He didn't have feelings for Hermione, did he? No! It was crazy! No way! They were just friends, just coworkers. Nothing more. Nothing.  
  
Gingerly Matt began to get up, carefully setting Hermione's head on a pillow. Swiftly he placed a blanket over her. Quickly he scribbled a note and left it on her coffee table, along with something else, grabbed his groceries, and headed to the door. Matt took one last glance at Hermione before he left, smiling to himself.  
  
Hermione's eyes gradually opened. The curtains were slightly ajar and the sun peered through begging her to come outside. Today would be a lazy day, a day for her to center herself. Though first she'd have to figure out why she was on the couch. She yawned, noticing a note on her coffee table. Sleepily she reached over and read the note.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Good morning! Feeling any better? I hope so. If you anything, please don't hesitate to call me, even if you just want to talk to someone. I'll see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Matt  
  
P.S.  
  
Remember, everything that happens, happens for a reason.  
  
She set the note back on the coffee table, noticing a beautiful rose. She held it to her nose. The memories of last night flew gracefully flew back through her mind. She smiled to herself, smelling the rose. Matt was such a kind, sweet, giving, wonderful, and-some one was at the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" said Hermione as she patted down her wildly fluffy hair, walking to the door. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, my lady." Came the charming voice of Matt.  
  
"It's already the afternoon? You're joking, right?"  
  
"Well, technically it's only 11:52, but I figure that's close enough." Said Matt with a wink. Hermione was happily surprised to see him, but wasn't sure if there was a certain reason he had come. Kindly, she asked him why he had come. "Well, I figured in times like these, you really don't need to be alone, and on a beautiful day like this, you really shouldn't be inside. So I thought maybe we could go have lunch downtown."  
  
"Downtown?"  
  
"Well, technically it's called 'Historic Down Town', but call it what you want. I know a great café we can go to, and there are tons of neat buildings and even an old movie theatre. But, if you don't want to-"  
  
"I'd love to go! Just give me a minute to get ready."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Matt and Hermione were stepping off the downtown trolley. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes! It was if they had taken a time machine. The old buildings were so beautiful and detailed, and just- just amazing! "Come on," said Matt. "The café's down the street."  
  
They walked down the street, chatting about the buildings and old shops, and for once Hermione found her mind escaping Ron. He wasn't even present in the back of her mind. All she thought of was the moment at hand, and she felt wonderful!  
  
"So what type of café are we going to?"  
  
"Oh it's brilliant! I'm sure you'll like it. They actually serve some Italian food and then of course coffee, if that is, of course, you can stand to look at coffee after working at Starbucks for a while." They laughed at his remark. Indeed, coffee had lost its appeal. "Oh, here it is!"  
  
"It's wonderful!" said Hermione. Before her was a charming little café. It was so little, that had Matt not pointed it out, she might have missed it. They walked in and took their seats.  
  
They looked through the menus, Matt suggesting a few of his favorite dishes. After a moment or two a man who looked like he could have been the owner came up to them. "Matt! I haven't seen you are here for ages! How you been? And who is the lucky lady you're sitting with?"  
  
"Oh, this is my, um, friend Hermione."  
  
"Hermione! It's a pleasure to meet you! So you say she is your friend, eh?  
Oh Matt if I know you-"  
  
"Toni, can we place our orders?"  
  
Toni stopping talked and took out a pen. "Order whatever you want! It's on the house! It's not every day you stop by Matt! Not every day, no." Matt thanked him and placed their orders. Soon the man had left, leaving Hermione smiling and looking at Matt.  
  
"Sorry, he just thinks every time I come here some one I'm-well I'm sure you get it." Hermione laughed. They struck up conversation once more, easily, and kept talking until their meals had arrived.  
  
"So, what's this Ron guy got that I haven't?" asked Matt, making Hermione smile. "I mean, seriously. Can this Ron guy juggle the salt and pepper shakers?" he said picking them up and doing so, causing Hermione to start laughing. "Can he make a caramel mocha in less that thirty seconds? Can he even buy a mocha?" Hermione was now full out laughing, and Matt was happy seeing her do so. So he kept going. "I mean, for all I know, this guy could be a hobo. You really shouldn't like guys you met on the street, Hermione. You don't know their history! What if he's a criminal? He could have stolen a car or a balloon or something! You really don't want to be with a guy like that." Hermione kept laughing because, of course, Matt was just joking. He just kept staring at her, smiling. After her laughing died down a bit, Matt spoke again.  
  
"So, what'd you say we go see a movie? The movie theatre has twinkle lights and everything. It's huge and just like it was when it first opened over fifty years ago."  
  
"Sure! Sounds great!"  
  
After thanking Toni once more, they headed out the door and to the movie theatre. Hermione looked over the movies that were showing. "So I suppose you want to see Galactic Wars 2." She commented sadly.  
  
"Actually I wanted to see Alex and Emma, but-"  
  
"No! But are you sure you really want to see that?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? Is that bad?"  
  
"No! No, it's great. I was just surprised. Most guys wouldn't usually  
suggest a-well a-"  
  
"A chick flick?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose you could call it that."  
  
Matt had an adorable smile on his face, which rivaled Ron's. "Well, I'm not most guys." He said sticking out his arm. The two linked arms and practically skipped into the movie theatre.  
  
And there it is! I know it wasn't the greatest, but I had to put in another chapter before what happens in the next chapter. It would be too soon otherwise. Please review and tell me what you think so you can find out what happens next! I promise you will all like the next chapter! I can't to post it!!! Ok, get reviewing! : D 


	7. The Return of Ron

            Hey! So here comes the chapter you've all been waiting for! The Return of Ron. This is where the story actually starts to kick in. It should be fun! I don't think I ever described Matt to you. I thought I put it in one of the last chapters, but I didn't see it, so sorry if this is repeating. Matt looks almost exactly like John Mayer on the cover of his album Heavier Things. Here it goes!

            A little less than a week had passed from their day downtown, but it still lived in their minds. It had all passed quickly. Nearly everyday they would get together after work and go to lunch, or just hang out. Soon it was once again Thursday, TV Thursday.

            Work ended and Hermione was free for the rest of the day. She took of the apron and wrapped it around her arm. "So are you coming to lunch?"

"Nah, I'm working another shift."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go home then. See you at seven!"

"See you!"

            The next hour went by slowly for Matt. Not a customer had come, and Hermione wasn't there to talk to. Matt spent his time wiping the tables and then blenders.

            While he was doing so, he was thinking about his life, this summer, and Hermione. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a customer walk in.

            "Um, excuse me? Hello?" Matt jumped.

            "Oh, sorry! What can I get for you?" asked Matt, walking to the cash register. 

            "Actually, I was wondering if Hermione Granger is here." Asked the tall redhead. 

"Oh, actually she just left. I can give her a message though, if you want."

            "No, that's ok." Matt began to wash the counter. "So do you know her?"

            "Hermione? Yeah. We work the same shift. I'm just working overtime today. I'm Matt." He said extending out his hand. 

            "I'm Ron. Hermione and I went to school together." Replied Ron, shaking Matt's hand.

            _Ron,_ thought Matt. _He must be here to tell Hermione how he…_ "It's nice to meet you; Hermione's talked about you."

            "Oh, she has?" Ron seemed to be overcome with interest. "Do you know how I can reach her? Or where she lives?"

            _Do I really want to tell him? Honestly, do I?_ "Yeah," he said as he wrote down her address on a napkin. "She should be home by the time you get there."

"Thanks! So you two aren't…?"

"Hermione and me? No. We're just friends."

Ron seemed quite relieved. "Hey, um, I have one last question."

"Yeah?"

"You said Hermione's mentioned me. Was she saying good things or…?"

"No, she said good things." Said Matt only half lying.

"Thanks. Well, nice meeting you!" said Ron as he walked out.

"Yeah…you too…" said Matt, throwing his rag down in frustration.

Ron stopped in front of Hermione's apartment a few hours later. He had been panicking in the local park all day, but now that he was in front of her door he felt a little more at ease. He was going to do it. He was going to finally tell her how he felt after all these years, and this time he would do it. It would not be a repeat of the train station. Ron's ears turned pink at just the thought of it. He reached out and knocked the door. 

"Come on in, Matt! The door's open. It's about to start!" Ron pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was no turning back now. "Oh, I wonder what she'll say!"

"Me too." Said Ron.

Hermione's head whipped around to his direction. "Ron!" she said running over to him. She threw her arms around him. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"You too." Said Ron wrapping his arms around her.

"Here lets sit down." She said switching off the TV. "I can't believe you're here! How'd you find me?"

"I went to your parents home looking for you and they told me you had come here."

"So how've you been? Made any decisions as far as job offers?"

"It's between two offers now. I'll either start at the Ministry in the fall, or I'll manage Fred and Georges new shop in northern England when it opens in December. So what are you are going to do? Are you going to stay here or…?"

"You mean work at Starbucks? No! No, I just took it for the summer. I thought it'd be nice to kind of take a break from everything after all that's happened." Said Hermione not exactly bluffing. Ron nodded in agreement. 

Matt walked up the apartment steps. He was late, but he wasn't entirely sure he should come at all. After all, Ron was probably there and well…he didn't want to see them together. He stopped outside the door when he heard voices, and listened.

"So are you in town, or you just wanted to stop by, or…?"

"Well actually I came here to… Hermione I… There's something I've been meaning to tell you for years, I…" He looked deep into her eyes. Some how that made it so much easier. Words began to spill out of his mouth. "I've known since I met you, but I didn't realize it until our fourth year. I love you Hermione. I can't stop thinking about you! I—"

Hermione put her hands on his face and pulled him into a long awaited kiss. "Wow!" whispered Ron in disbelief.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Matt felt his heart sink. He had to leave. He couldn't think, or see straight. This was the last thing he had expected to happen. He turned around and angrily walked back down the stairs.

So there it is! Ron has finally returned. But what's going to happen with Matt? Does Matt have something to say to Hermione as well? Review and find out more! Thanks for reading!


	8. If You Hurt Her

Hey! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a bit different. Here it goes!  
  
"We're going to go out to lunch today! Isn't that just wonderful?" said Hermione dreamily as she sat at work. Matt had been washing the tables the whole time Hermione had told the story of how Ron had finally admitted that he loved her, the whole time her not knowing he had heard quite a bit of the telling first hand.  
  
"Yeah, that's great." He replied, not taking his eyes off the counter.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the off hand way he had replied.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Come on, I've never seen you concentrate on washing the tables to much!  
Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Is there something wrong with me putting a little more effort in at work?"  
  
"No, it's great, but it's just-"  
  
"Hermione, everything's fine. You've got your Ron, and-" he paused for a moment. "I've got my tables. See? Everything is great. Just great." He walked behind the counter the got rid of the rag.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Well, ok then. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Well, remember how I said that Ron and I are going out to lunch today?"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Well, we're suppose to be going in about ten minutes and-"  
  
"-You were wondering if I could cover for you?"  
  
"Yes! Please, please, please, please, Matt? I promise to be back as soon as I can, and I'll never ask you for anything again! Please?" Matt couldn't resist her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Hermione ran up and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
"So where are you eating?" asked Matt already feeling like he knew the answer.  
  
"Oh, the café you and I went to."  
  
"Oh." Said Matt, not exactly thrilled. To him that was he and Hermione's café. He didn't really like the idea of them going on a date there.  
  
"Oh, here's Ron. Now you can meet him!"  
  
Ron walked into Starbucks. "Hey Hermione!" he said. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Mat couldn't help but to think something of that. Hermione had just kissed him on the cheek and they weren't dating.  
  
"Hey! Ron this is Matt, Matt this is-"  
  
"We've met." Said Matt.  
  
"Oh." Said Hermione happily. She glanced back and the two of them. "Oh! I left something in the back. I'll be back in a second!"  
  
And so the two rivals were left alone together. Hermione was gone it and was just them. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday." Said Ron sincerely. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to find her, and well, you know."  
  
"Listen, Hermione's a wonderful girl. If you ever hurt her in-"  
  
"I would never hurt her, you don't need to worry."  
  
"But if you hurt her in anyway way, shape, or form I will-"  
  
"-Ok, I'm back. Sorry!" Hermione came back into the room, cutting off Matt, much to Ron's reprieve. Hermione smiled. "Well, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron. The look on his face told Hermione something had happened.  
  
"Ok, well I guess I'll see you towards the end of the shift, Matt. Thanks again! Bye!" she said walking out, but sending a questioning look back at Matt, who just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"See you." He replied as he started washing the counter. He knew much better than to think that Hermione would return before the end of her shift.  
  
So there it is! I really hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! And hanks again for reading! 


	9. She could see the happiness in is eyes

Sorry it's taken so long! I kept having to rewrite it! Here it goes!  
  
"You're going to love it, I promise!" said Hermione as she eagerly walked down the street with Ron. She couldn't wait to show Ron the café! She had fallen in love with it when Matt had taken her there.  
  
As they walked down the old historic street conversation flowed between them easily. The setting of their date was amazing, and the fact that the two of them were finally together made Hermione, and not to mention Ron, so happy. At first they walked slowly side by side, but soon they were hand in hand as they made their way to the café. Hermione couldn't help but to just look Ron in the eyes. His eyes are so beautiful...You could see in his eyes how happy he was.  
  
I'm holding her hand...I'm actually on a date with Hermione! A real first date with Hermione! Thought Ron as they strode happily down the street. She was so beautiful, and she was his; finally his. He felt so free when he saw her now that she knew how he felt about her, how he had always felt about her. A huge smile played across her face. Just don't screw it up and let it be your last date with her.  
  
Soon they arrived at the café. They chose to eat inside, and took their seats. "Isn't this place wonderful?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." Ron nodded. He was too transfixed in her eyes to even notice his surroundings. "How'd you find it?"  
  
"Oh, well Matt brought me here once." Said Hermione trying not to make a big deal out of it. She knew how jealous Ron could get. "Well, um, here's a menu."  
  
"Oh." He replied taking the menu. Hermione was surprised he hadn't flung a million questions her way. Ron began to scan the menu. He wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea of Matt bringing Hermione here, but he knew if he questioned her about it and he would make her angry, and that was something he intended not to do. "Did she ever date him?" he wondered.  
  
Hermione began to point out certain dishes to Ron that Matt had suggested to her, though she thought better than to tell him so. As she did this, Ron began to wonder how many times Matt had brought her here, despite her saying she had been here once with him. Within a few minutes they were ready to order, and who took was there to take their order? Why Toni his self! "Oh Hermione! It's wonderful to see you again! How have you been? Where is Matt off to?"  
  
"Oh, he's at work right now."  
  
"Yes, well, Matt does work quite often; a little too often if I do say so myself. So," said Toni taking notice of Ron for what seemed to first time. "Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, that's Ron, my boyfriend."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Ron, but you say he is your boyfriend?  
I thought you and Matt were dating?"  
  
"Oh, no! We aren't."  
  
"But you two were dating when he brought you here, correct?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? That's odd! Matt usually just brings his girlfriends here and he  
said—oh well, never mind that now, let me take your orders."  
  
Toni took their orders and disappeared to the back. An uneasy silence overtook Ron and Hermione after Toni spoke. Both began to think over his words.  
  
Meanwhile back at Starbucks...  
  
Matt sat staring off into space, and thinking over a few things. What else was there to do? Hermione was gone and that just left him and the music that repeated each hour. The phone rang, causing Matt to jump. No one ever called during this time of the day. It was probably a wrong number or someone asking if they did catering. (Odd calls were not uncommon.)  
  
As he dashed to the phone he couldn't help to think that maybe Hermione was in some sort of trouble. Maybe Ron was an awful guy. It'd be sad for Hermione, but Matt, well he wouldn't really have minded, unless of course Ron hurt her. Then he could rescue Hermione from Ron and—he better stop daydreaming and answer the phone.  
  
"Hey, this is Starbucks. How may I help you?" he said, grabbing a pen incase he needed to write something down. "Oh hey Toni! How are things at the restaurant? What? Yeah, I know Hermione's at the restaurant with—no we aren't dating. Yes, but—yeah well I was hoping so too. It just didn't work out like that. Hey, thanks for calling me though. I better let you get back to work. Yes, I promise to stop by sometime soon. See you, Toni." Matt hung up the phone. Gosh, why did he have to be reminded of their date as soon as he got close to forgetting it?  
  
And back at the restaurant...  
  
He only brings his girlfriends here? But I was never his girlfriend. Matt did say that Toni thinks he's dating everyone he brings. Of course that could have been a cover up. No! No! Matt and I aren't like that! But what did he say to Toni? Gosh, what must Ron think?  
  
What if she's lying? Thought Ron. Matt beings his girlfriends here, and yet he brought Hermione. What if she really did date him? Why is she lying to everyone about it? Does she even like me or is she just dating me to rebound off of Matt? Or maybe just to make him jealous? I'm going to have to ask her about this once we leave the café. Geese. Why can't things just ever work out right? I thought everything would be perfect, but maybe I'm wrong...Hermione saw the happiness she had seen earlier in his eyes fade into the exact opposite. "So..." said Hermione in an attempt to start a conversation.  
  
Ok, so there it is! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	10. Is he breaking up with me this soon?

Hey! Sorry, I've bee sick lately... loads of fun. Well, since most people skip the author notes on top, I'm going to put this in big bold print. Please read the authors note at the end. I'm asking for your opinions on something.  
  
The rest of their date went well, at least after they left the café. They wandered around until they reached the large but beautiful park in the middle of historic downtown. They strolled hand-in-hand down the windy path that led through the park, watching the little children play. Ok, so it was only a first date, but Ron couldn't help to think about he and Hermione bringing their children to play at a park. He could just picture himself pushing one of them on the swings, and Hermione playing tic-tac-toe with another. And then he remembered the café.  
  
"Want to sit down?" asked Ron as they approached a bench.  
  
"Sure." She replied taking a seat. This was his opportunity to ask her about Matt. Ron looked about.  
  
"The park's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Lucky kids who get to grow up near it..."  
  
They both chuckled at this. Ok, just ask her about him. It shouldn't be that hard. She can't get mad at you for asking. "Hermione," said Ron solemnly. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
The way he said this scared her. He couldn't be breaking up with her this soon, could he? Oh gosh, he's probably asking me about Matt. "Sure, Ron, anything."  
  
He took in a deep breath; a nervous look overcame his eyes. "Did you ever date Matt?"  
  
"If you're talking about what Toni said in the café—"  
  
"—Did you?"  
  
Hermione's answer was delayed a couple of seconds. "No! No, I never did! Toni just—he assumes that Matt is dating every girl he brings there."  
  
"Well, what if he was?"  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm lying to you? If I had dated him I would have  
told you."  
  
Ron didn't speak for a moment. He seemed to be thinking it over. "Well you have to admit it is pretty odd." Hermione didn't reply. She couldn't bring herself to say it wasn't odd, because it was, no matter what angle she looked at it.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went very well. They were just so happy to be together. But, that ever-present roadblock, the situation with Matt, did cause a few odd moments. Hermione was now regretting eating at the café, and she couldn't help but to wonder, what had Matt told Toni?  
  
Soon it was over. Hermione wouldn't have returned to work even if she had time, so Ron walked her to her door, where they shared their first true kiss which brought back the happiness in Ron's eyes, if only for a moment. His ears were pink as he said goodbye and kissed her once more.  
  
They both felt like their date was a bit short, but maybe that was because they were so used to spending more time together in school. Hermione didn't know whether she should invite him in or not, but she needed sometime to think, and so did Ron. She shut the door and leaned against it, smiling to herself. She had just kissed Ron Weasley, twice! Twice! She put her hand to her lips and closed her eyes, still smiling, nearly laughing. All these years and she finally got to kiss him.  
  
So there it is! It's a bit short, I know, but I have a reason. You see I have three or four ways the story can go. I know how it will end, but I have several different ways it can lead to that ending. I've written a chapter for most of the ideas that have popped into my head. I'm thinking of combining them, or just picking a few events, but I'd like to know what kind of things you would be interested in seeing happen. Someone, I'm so sorry my memory has escaped me for the moment, reviewed suggesting Matt, Harry and Ginny meet. I've been trying to write that situation and I'm still working on it. I'm not sure if it'll fit in though because at the moment I am having trouble writing that particular situation. 


	11. Why did you take me there?

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to post! I've thought of a number of things that could happen, but I wasn't sure which ones to use. So I finally figure it out! Well, here it goes!  
  
Hermione didn't answer the phone all day. Matt had called once. "Hey Hermione! It's Matt. I just wanted to—um... see how things went with you and Ron. Hey, want to go to dinner tonight? Call me back! See you!" And then twice... "Hey! Well I guess you're still out with Ron. Give me a call, ok?" He was trying to be casual and figure out where she was.  
  
Well, she did not want to talk to him at the moment. Ok, she did want to know what he had said to Toni, but she was also afraid to find out. What if Matt had feelings for her? What would Ron do? Could she and Matt still be friends? Gosh it would complicate things...  
  
Ok, so how was she going to ask Matt about it? Should just casually bring it up in conversation? She couldn't do that! All of the possibilities were clouding her mind and if she ever wanted to see the sun again she'd have to ask him about it. "Or maybe it will just rain..."  
  
For a while she debated back and forth with herself about calling him. She came as close as dialing the first three numbers, but then she'd always hang up. "Why can't things ever work out?" She turned on the TV to try to distract herself, but it didn't work. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione walked into Starbucks silently that thought of what she was about to ask lingered on her mind. "Hey!" said Matt as she walked behind the counter.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
"Wow, you don't sound too cheerful today. How'd things go with Ron  
yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, we had fun actually, a really nice time. It's just—um... can I ask you  
something?"  
  
"Yeah, shoot." He said as he took a seat on the counter.  
  
"Well um, well as I said we went to the café you took me to and Toni was  
there and—um—what did you tell him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione sighed. "Toni saw Ron and I together and he questioned me because he thought you and I were dating partly because of something you told him and what was it?"  
  
"Oh," said Matt standing up. "Listen, Toni always assumes I'm dating every girl I take there."  
  
"Well, were you?"  
  
"All but you, yes."  
  
"Then why did you bring me there? What did you tell him? You didn't tell  
him that you and I—did you?"  
  
"Hermione, relax! Calm down and I'll explain." He held her right hand in between his during his whole speech, and had her take a seat. Matt sighed. "Ok, you're right. I do take my girlfriends there, and that's why Toni assumes I'm dating every girl I bring there. And he takes every little thing I say and uses it to back up his assumption, but that's just how Toni is. What I told him is that I think... that I think you're beautiful, and you are. There's no denying it. Anyone can see it! And, that you're just as beautiful inside. I've never met anyone I get along with so well in my life! And as for why I took you there," Hermione held her breath. "You're my best friend, and I thought you might like the café. And, I'm sorry if this screwed up your date with Ron."  
  
Hermione exhaled, smiling. It was such a relief, and gosh Matt was so sweet! "Thank you." She said softy. She threw her arms around Matt, who put his around her in return. "I'm going to miss you when the summer is over."  
  
And that would be when an awful thought occurred to Matt. After summer was over, he wouldn't see Hermione everyday. Would he even see her at all? "Just don't tell Ron what I said. I wouldn't want him to curse me or anything."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped for a second. "S-Sorry, what did you just say? You wouldn't want him to curse you?"  
  
Matt gave her a weird sort of look. "Yeah, relax Hermione. I'm only joking."  
  
"Oh, right." She said. For a second there she thought he might have been a... no that was crazy. Muggles say things like that once in a while. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you how to make a Tazoberry."  
  
Hey! I was so tempted to cut off the chapter when Matt said he wouldn't want Ron to curse him to leave it as a cliffhanger, but it wouldn't work well with the next chapter. Well, I hope you liked it! It's getting pretty close to the end, only a few chapters left! Ok, maybe more like five? Four? I'm not sure. It depends on how I break up a few events. Review and I'll post soon! 


	12. You and I Both

Hey! I promise the story will get better; right now a few things just have to happen so that other larger events can. Well, here it goes!  
  
Triniroo- I'm so sorry to disappoint you! I hope the chapters to come won't disappoint you. This one might, but I have to have a few things take place so that something else can happen. Hopefully you will find the one after this interesting! (And hopefully this one too!) Thanks for your honestly!  
  
Doxy- Hey! Thanks for reading! And thanks for the compliment on the title! I got it from Michelle Branch's song Breathe, at least that's what I think it's called; haha! It's a great song. And yep! You spelled Czechoslovakia correctly! Good job! Hahaha!  
  
The next couple weeks went well. Everything went well with Matt, while Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other grew deeper. Hermione just felt so safe with him. She wanted to be held in his arms forever. She loved him so much she would almost burst when she saw him, and she could see in Ron's eyes that the feeling was mutual.  
  
They had just finished eating ice cream and were walking down the street hand in hand, not a care in the world. Conversation flowed easily between them. "Hey, I finally found a flat in London."  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione. Ron had been searching for a while.  
  
"Yeah, actually I was thinking about putting an offer on it today. Would you like to see it?"  
  
"I'd love to!" said Hermione. They closed their eyes and within seconds they were there. Ron put his hands over Hermione eyes and led her inside. He flicked on the lights, took his hand off her eyes, and told her to open them. "Oh!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it great?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! You've found the perfect place, Ron!"  
  
"But you've only seen the front room. Come on, I'll show you around." He took her hand and led her about, showing her the bedroom, the kitchen, and everything. It was pretty small, but that didn't matter. "So, still think it's perfect?"  
  
"Yes! Hurry and make an offer before someone else does!" Hermione looked about. "Gosh, I hope I can find a place like this."  
  
Ron seemed like he was about to ask her something, but couldn't say it. Finally he spoke. "Would you like to move in with me?"  
  
Hermione froze. Did Ron just ask her to move in with him? Ron Weasley asked her, Hermione Granger, to move in with him? No, she must have misunderstood him. "What?"  
  
"Would you like you move in with me?" he repeated. Oh gosh, she did hear him right! Oh gosh, oh gosh! What was she going to say? They'd only been dating for a little less than a month and, oh gosh! She held her hand to her mouth, speechless. Ron had a nervous sort of look on his face. She had to answer soon.  
  
Hermione tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. She just nodded, slowly, feeling so relieved. Ron had that adorable lopsided grin on his face. He walked towards her and put his arms around her. She was so happy that ears filled her eyes. It wasn't like he had asked her to marry him, but it still had a huge affect on her.  
  
They were both ecstatic, standing in each other's arms in the empty white walled flat. "When do you want me to move in?"  
  
"When do you want to?"  
  
"When you want me to."  
  
"No really. I lied to you. I actually bought it two days ago and I'm moving in tomorrow. So, you can move in whenever you want. As long as it's soon." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
She smiled to herself. "Monday?"  
  
"I couldn't have picked a better day myself." He kissed her again.  
  
She was going to move in with Ron on Monday! That gave her three days to have everything ready, and to let everyone know, and to let Matt know she was... There was only two weeks left on the job. There wasn't really any point of her continuing. Plus she and Ron would have to organize everything and... Matt wouldn't be mad, right?  
  
No, of course he wouldn't! As far as she knew Matt was happy for them. He was the one who had encouraged her to give Ron some time, so she did and it played off. Oh she'd worry about that all later! Now was a happy moment and she didn't want to ruin it. "I love you." She reminded him. He then kissed her passionately. This kiss lasted quite a bit longer than the last two.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Well, there it is! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	13. Tried Being Honest That Got Me Nowhere

Hey! Sorry it's been awhile! Things have been crazy! I had a huge project to do in a very short time, which I am still trying to catch up on all of the lost sleep. I slept like two hours a night. Darn teachers... I also am starting to get back to my fiction stories. I realized I was slowly losing one of them. Don't worry! I'll still be writing my fanfics, it just might take a little longer. I also couldn't decide the order of some of the events in this story, or even which events to use, but I FINALLY have it figured out! I've put up a few new stories as well. I really think you will like Part of Me Left With You, and One Of These Days I Won't Be Afraid. Please check them out! Thanks!  
  
Since I've made you wait forever, I'm going to post this whole chapter instead of splitting it into two. And I MUST WARN you before you read it; some of you are going to hate me for this chapter. Read and find out why! Here it goes!  
  
Matt sat alone in Starbucks. Work had begun almost an hour ago, and still Hermione was a no show. He couldn't help but to wonder if anything had happened to her. He wouldn't know where to even look for her; they hadn't talked but a few times except for at work. It was true, their relationship had slightly faded since Ron and Hermione's had begun, and Matt couldn't help but feel a little jealous, a little ignored.  
  
He sat, waiting for her to come, hoping she was ok. She probably had a good excuse. Maybe she was held up in traffic. Ok, maybe not... Well, maybe the buses had stopped running. Yeah, right... the buses never stopped working. Maybe he should call.  
  
Matt stood up and headed to the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed the first number. "Hello!" came a voice behind him. It was Hermione! He put down the phone and walked out from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey!" he replied. "Where have you been? I was about to call you. Hey, where's your uniform? Are you just going to take the day off?" His questions, of course, were not just shot at her one after the other. They were spaced out, as Hermione said nothing.  
  
"That's what I came here to talk to you about." The tone of her voice was quite serious, which flooded Matt's mind with frightening thoughts.  
  
"Sure, um, here," he said pulling out a chair for her. "Let's sit down." They took their seat and soon enough it was time for Hermione to speak. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Um, well," said Hermione looking down at the table nervously. "I have some good news, and some bad news."  
  
Matt nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Which do you want first?"  
  
"Well, I guess the bad news first so that our conversation can end on a  
good note."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. He was so sweet. "Ok, but maybe I should tell you the good news so that the bad news will make sense."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Ok, well," Hermione began to slightly blush as she said this. "Yesterday Ron showed me his new apartment and he asked me to move in with him"  
  
"Wow," Commented Matt. "That was fast. What did you say?"  
  
"I," she couldn't say it; it was as if something were stopping them from  
coming out. "I said yes."  
  
"Oh." Replied Matt. Oh how his emotions sunk when she said those three awful words. If he thought he hardly saw Hermione now, how would it be when she moved in with Ron? "But I thought you were going to tell me the good news first."  
  
Hermione took this as a joke and chuckled, but her face turned into a serious look once more as she thought about what she was about to say, and mainly, how Matt would react. "And so now, since I'll be moving an hour or so away—I mean, there's only a couple of weeks left and I—" Hermione looked him in the eyes; her rambling stopped. "I-I've decided to quit."  
  
Matt didn't say anything at first; he was surprised. Hermione was quitting. Would he see her again? Would she just walk out of his life? Did she want to quit? Was Ron forcing her to? "W-what? S-sorry, I'm just surprised. You're quitting?" Hermione nodded. "You're quitting just like that?"  
  
"It only makes sense, Matt."  
  
"Did you notify the boss?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to give him a weeks notice."  
  
"Well, I didn't know I would be quitting a week ago."  
  
"Why can't you just stick around for another week?"  
  
"I'll be moving in to Ron's apartment which will take time, plus the fact that it's over an hour away. It only makes sense."  
  
"No, no it doesn't make sense! I mean, you started dating the guy a month or so ago and—and now you're all of a sudden moving in with him?" Ok, so Matt was exaggerating. It wasn't the fact that Hermione was quitting that bothered him; it was the fact that he might not see her again.  
  
"I've known him all my life, Matt. I know what kind of a person he is, I  
know this will work out."  
  
"Are you sure it will?"  
  
"I wouldn't be doing it if I weren't."  
  
"But how can you be sure? What if it doesn't work out? What if Ron doesn't  
turn out to be what you've expected?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione gave him a questioning look. Did he know  
something she didn't?  
  
"I mean, what if he's not right for you? What if he doesn't treat you  
rightly?"  
  
"Matt, please don't do this."  
  
"Do what? Be concerned?"  
  
"It's not like I've agreed to marry him or anything!"  
  
"But you've agreed to move in with him! Who knows what he's expecting?  
  
"Matt, I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"I don't think you do!" said Matt, raising his voice, surprising Hermione. For a moment nothing was said. Matt was standing while Hermione sat looking at Matt with almost a look of fear. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, but please, just listen to me." She nodded. "Don't you think it's sort of fast? I mean, it's—"  
  
"—If this is all about me quitting, I'll just stay."  
  
"No, it's not just about you quitting—"  
  
"Then what then?"  
  
"Im trying to tell you." Hermione stopped talking. "Don't you think there are some other things you should consider?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Matt looked like he was going was about to say something, like he was holding something back. "I—You should—Just think about what you're doing, please."  
  
"I've thought about it and I still want to move in with him. Who knows? Maybe you're right! Maybe it will be a total disaster! But, I can't just assume it will be." Hermione reached over and gave him a friendly hug. "I have to go, but I'll be back on Monday." She walked towards the door.  
  
It was now or never Matt! Just go for it! "Look, Hermione, wait!" Hermione turned to face him. "I'm not going to wait seven years to tell you, like Ron, in seven years it will probably be too late, but not if I speak now." He paused, walking across the room to Hermione.  
  
Matt stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her left cheek; his eyes held her under a trance. Hermione was mesmerized by him as he slowly he slid his hand down her neck to her chest where he placed his hand on her necklace (Ron had given it to her), the whole time staring deep into her eyes. Their breathing deepened and slowly became slightly faster. "I love you." Matt leaned in to kiss her. At first Hermione was surprised; Matt was kissing her after all!  
  
Uncontrollably she kissed him back. She couldn't think. This just seemed right, everything seemed right. He wasn't that bad of a kisser either... Gosh, had she lost her mind? She was kissing some one, and it wasn't Ron!  
  
She pulled away from him abruptly. She backed away, her eyes watering. Her mouth opened and shut like a fish that had been taken from the sea. Matt seemed shocked as well. "Hermione I'm—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."  
  
"I—I have to go." She kept her eyes down. She couldn't look at him.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" he shouted after her as she stumbled outside. She didn't even look back; all she wanted was to get away.  
  
Her mind was racing. She had just kissed a guy that was not her boyfriend, a guy that was not Ron. They had only been dating for a month and she had just kissed someone that was not him, which counts as cheating. She had been waiting for year to date Ron and she destroys it in a month! She had cheated on him. Cheated!  
  
Her head was spinning. All she wanted to do was to sit down, but she couldn't. She had to go to her apartment, no, to Ron's. (It wasn't officially her home yet.) She had to tell him what happened and hope that he finds it in his heart to forgive her. But the apartment was over and hour away! She didn't have a car, and there was no way the bus could get her there! What was she going to do? She continued walking through the parking lot aimlessly when it occurred to her. She was a witch! Geese! She could just apparate! She concentrated on the apartment and within seconds she was at the front door.  
  
Hermione pounded on the door. "Ron?" She continued knocking. "Ron? It's Hermione. Let me in, please!" she said her mind so flustered she once again was forgetting of her ability to just unlock the door herself.  
  
Ron opened the door. "Hey! I thought you had—" He noticed her tears. "What's wrong?" He was truly concerned.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry! I —please just—I'm so sorry—"  
  
"Here, come inside and sit down." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch. "Shhh...calm down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to stop her tears, but each time she opened her mouth he eyes would flood once more. There was no way to say it but to blurt it out. "He kissed me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him. She wanted to travel back in time so she could erase it from history. "Matt. He kissed me and—"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I—"  
  
"He knows we're dating. Why would he do that?"  
  
Hermione was so tempted to just leave the blame to Matt. It would have been so easy! So easy! But Hermione couldn't do that... "I don't know. I was telling him that I would be leaving my job early and moving in with you, and—and he kissed me and I... I kissed him back. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"You kissed him back? Hermione!"  
  
"I'm sorry! Really, I am!"  
  
"But why did you kiss him? I mean, are you not happy with our relationship?"  
  
"No! That's not it at all!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I don't—"  
  
Ron continued cutting her off. "I mean, I've loved you since I knew what love was! I would never dream of kissing another—"  
  
"I know. I don't what came over me. I'm sorry, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please... I can't lose you."  
  
"Well, you may have." Ron said, his words cold. Here was silence for a moment. Hermione didn't dare speak as she was completely convinced this was the end of their relationship. "I just... I just don't get it Hermione! I mean, you cheated on me and we've only been dating a little over a month. I just asked you to move in with me for goodness sakes! What does this saw about the future of our relationship?"  
  
"You have no idea how sorry I am!"  
  
"Yeah, well you have no idea how much this hurts me, 'Mione! I have to go think about this." Ron grabbed his coat and disappeared.  
  
Sorry, it had to happen! I thought it made an interesting twist. Well, I really, really, really hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Also, please check out One Of These Days I Won't Be Afraid, and Part of Me Left With You! Thanks for reading! Bye! 


	14. Emily?

Hello! Well, Matt and I survived that last chapter with only a couple death threats! (Lucky it wasn't more!) Here it goes!  
  
She cheated on me. Thought Ron. She cheated on me. She kissed Matt. She kissed someone other than me. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Ron just wanted to break down, to shrivel up and die right there on the spot. This was the wonderful, perfect relationship he'd been dreaming about all his life?  
  
Cheating? It was only one kiss, but he felt betrayed, so crushed, all the same. It was something he never thought possible from Hermione, but there it was jumping about in front of him, taunting him. She obviously felt terrible about it, but she should.  
  
Gosh, now what should he do? He can't just run to her with open arms. After all, she had hurt him badly! Honestly! This was a mess! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't she just...Geese, why did this have to happen?  
  
To be quite honest, he didn't even want to forgive Hermione at the moment. Eventually he would, but he'd have to see how he felt over the next few days to determine the status of their relationship. He just wanted to erase the whole event from his memory, and everything that took place around it. An overwhelming wave of tears filled his eyes. Why couldn't things just work in his favor for once! Just once...  
  
What did this mean about her feelings for him? Did she really love him? Did she love Matt? Had she really only kissed Matt, or was she lying? Did she really want to move in with him, or did she just...need a way to pay the rent? Tears flowed down his cheeks, his head held in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He was so frustrated; so many thoughts were uncontrollably flowing through his mind to the point where all he could do was cry. The only feeling he had was a feeling of loss; he felt as though he had just lost Hermione. And maybe he had...  
  
"Gosh, I'm an idiot!" said Matt, pacing back and forth. What should he do? What should he do? He had probably just screwed up everything for one of his best friends, some one he cared about greatly. He needed to talk to someone, to get their opinion on how completely and utterly stupid he had been. Matt walked to the phone, and dialed a number he dialed quite often. "Emily? Hey, this is Matt. How are you? Are you busy today? Would it be ok if I came over? I need to talk to you about something. Alright. Great! I'll be over as soon as my shift is done."  
  
Two hours later Matt arrived at Emilys.  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"Hey Emily." He said giving his sister a hug. "Here, I brought you the ice cream you wanted."  
  
"Thanks!" she said putting it in the freezer. "So what was that problem you were telling me about?"  
  
"You could say it's girl trouble."  
  
"Really?" At this Emily was surprised. "You? Having girl trouble?"  
  
"Here," said Emily handing Matt a cup of tea, "let's go sit outside and you can explain everything to me."  
  
And so he did. He explained everything, and Emily patiently listened.  
  
"You what?" asked Emily after Matt explained kissing Hermione. "Matt, that's not like you!"  
  
Next to his family, women were what Matt respected most. His father had died before Matt was old enough to remember him, so his mother raised him. He deeply admired his mother for her determination to give her children the best childhood she possibly could and how she tried her hardest to fill the void of their missing father. She worked as often as she could, but never missed a school play, or a band concert. He and his sister, who was five years older, were the best of friends. Matt always helped her with her problems, and even helped her shop. His upbringing had given him a tremendous respect for women and everything they go through. So the lack of respect he had showed Hermione was completely unusual.  
  
"I know, I know. It's not like me at all! But, when I'm around her I just...  
I'm not myself."  
  
"Because you love her."  
  
"Yeah, but she loves Ron. I just want her to be happy, you know? But I want  
her to be happy with me."  
  
Emily didn't say anything for a moment. She didn't like seeing her brother this upset. Hermione must have been a wonderful girl. "Well, I must admit you have caused trouble for yourself, as well as Hermione. There's just one thing, how are you going to fix it?"  
  
Matt thought about this for a moment. How could he fix it? Hermione probably wouldn't talk to him; he didn't know where Ron lived (and quite frankly he wasn't certain if he would of knock on his door anyway—what if Hermione hadn't told him?) "I—I'm not sure."  
  
Hermione stood in her future, well what would have been her future living room had she not screwed everything up. Tears were still freely flowing down her face. Ron had just left her standing alone a mere seconds ago. She needed to go, to leave. She didn't want to be there when he came back.  
  
Soon she was back in her own apartment. Alone again. She laid down on the couch, the day's events replaying in her mind. Why did Matt have to tell her how he felt, why now? Why at all? It was too late for them, if there ever was a chance that is; she was moving in with Ron.  
  
Was she moving in with Ron? Would Ron forgive her? From the looks of it, no, he wouldn't. Soon she should be single again. Single and longing for Ron again, like she had been since the moment they'd met. Ron had been so great to her, and this was how she had repaid him? By kissing another guy?  
  
Why did she even come here? What caused her to think of the stupid idea of taking a break and working at a muggle coffee shop? She could have done so many other things this summer! And if she hadn't come here, maybe she'd still have Ron...  
  
The doorbell rang. The thought of Ron being on the other side of the door was the only thing that got Hermione up and over to the door. "Who is it?" she asked. There was no reply. If it was Ron, why hadn't he answered? She opened the door and much to her dismay it was not Ron, or anyone for that matter. Hermione began to shut the door, but then she noticed something on the ground. A yellow rose next to an envelope. She opened the envelope, taking out the same card that was inside.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I'm sorry. If we can still be friends, please meet me downtown outside of Zikory's Antique Shop at 12 o'clock tomorrow.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Matt.  
  
All right so it wasn't the best chapter in the world, but I had to do it. I wanted to introduce you all to Matt's sister, Emily. I actually didn't' know he had a sister until yesterday, but when I started writing this chapter Matt just turned to her. I also wanted to let you all know a little more about his history. Hopefully that explains a few things, such as... why he's always covering people's shifts. (But only when they really need help, do they ask.) I know I said this like... four, five chapters ago, but this time it's true. Dependent upon how I split things up, there will be two or three chapters left, and then, the end! Well, please review and tell me your thoughts. 


	15. It's Over

Hey! Sorry I have nearly two projects in every class at the moment and I'm going insane! I've slept like eight hours in the last week. Sorry it has taken me so long to post! I typed this as soon as I could take a break that was longer than five seconds. I'll also be updating Part of Me Left With You tomorrow. If you haven't checked out Part of Me Left With You, yet, please do! Or, please check out my favorite fic that I've written, I Can't Lose You, Not Like This. Thanks! Here it goes!  
  
Matt stood outside Zikory's Antique Shop, ten minutes before Hermione was suppose to arrive. "If she's going to arrive." Matt thought to himself.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed...  
  
Another ten passed...  
  
"She's not coming." Said Matt putting his hands on his head in a frustrated manner. "Ron must have left her. She probably hates me, and now she won't talk to me. Why am I such an idiot?" Matt walked back to the bus stop. What was he going to do now?  
  
Four or Five days later...  
  
Hermione sat on her couch. All of her windows and blinds were still shut, giving the apartment a dark, desolate, and depressing feeling. Before her, on her coffee table, sat the flower Matt had left on her doorstep, three? Was it three? Maybe four. Or five? Day later, though now it was lifeless, brown, dried, dead, petals sat on the table. She had gone from being perfectly happy, to utterly miserable in record-breaking time.  
  
Something began tapping at her window. She ignored it at first, as she had ignored everything for the past few days, but when the tapping became louder she stumbled over to the window and opened the blinds.  
  
Owl! Large owl! Wait! Ron's owl! "Pig!" she shouted, thrusting the window open. "Pig! Oh it's so good to see you! Please, do you have a letter for me? A letter from Ron?  
  
The owl, of who had slightly grown, hooted happily and proudly presented Hermione with the letter. She thanked Pig and began to open the letter. Oh how desperately she wanted to see what was written inside the envelope, but yet something held her back. What if he was breaking up with her in the very letter she held in her hands? "Well, I suppose I need to know if he's breaking up with me." She took out the letter, and began to read.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey, it's Ron. Listen, I've been thinking over everything, and I think we should... well... Can you meet me at the park we went at 3 o'clock? We'll talk about it then.  
  
–Ron  
  
"Oh no." she said. "It sounds like he is going to..." She couldn't help but notice that he didn't sign his letter love Ron, like he usually did. She wrote back, saying she would meet him there. She got dressed, and headed to the park.  
  
Not too much later, she arrived. She was a bit early an account of Ron not saying where to meet him at. She didn't want him to think she had just stood him up. She began walking down the path. It ran all the way across the massive park, maybe she'd be able to find him along there. And she did.  
  
When they saw each other, they froze.  
  
Hermione stood with her arms crossed nervously. Twenty feet down the path stood Ron, his hands in his pockets. In between the two was a bench. In fact it was the exact same bench that had so happily sat in last time. They silently walked to the bench and took a seat without a word. For several minutes they sat there, not a syllable was spoken. Hermione chose to speak first.  
  
"So... How have you been?" She really was curious. Had he been as miserable and sleepless as she had? Had he felt like death was upon him since they  
had parted?  
  
"Good." He replied passively.  
  
Good? She thought. GOOD? I've hardly slept! I've hardly eaten! I am far  
from good!  
  
"You?" he asked. Neither of them looked at the other.  
  
"Good." She replied in the same tone. An uneasy silence once again froze  
over them. Hermione had to say something. "Ron, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you're sorry; you don't need to tell me again."  
  
Hermione was a bit taken aback. He still seemed angry. She knew she had to  
continue despite Ron's request. "It shouldn't have happened. I just—"  
  
"You're right, it shouldn't have, but it did, and we have to deal with that." Hermione couldn't bring herself to speak again. Why did she have to  
screw it up?  
  
"It's over." Thought Hermione.  
  
"I just need to know, do you have feelings for Matt." Hermione thought back  
to the kiss. Had it meant something more? "Hermione?"  
  
"I..." she didn't know what to say. She loved Ron, but when she had kissed Matt... something had felt, well different. She didn't know exactly what it  
was, but...  
  
She thought over everything. Over growing up with Ron...the first day she met Matt... The day Ron finally admitted his feelings for her... the way Matt had  
become a great friend who she now depended on to be there for her...  
  
"No." said Hermione firmly.  
  
"No as in...?"  
  
"No, I don't love Matt. I love you, Ron, and only you! I just wish I hadn't  
screwed things up between us..."  
  
Ron didn't say anything for a moment, which seemed like a century for  
Hermione. She was ready to get up and leave when Ron spoke. "Well..."  
  
"I don't want to hear this. I just can't take it." Thought Hermione as  
tears filled her eyes.  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't because I still love you." What? He was going to forgive her? No, she must be dreaming! Ron smiled, looking her in the eyes for the first time in days. Hermione threw her arms around him, and he  
in turn placed his around her.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I missed you! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She began to cry almost  
hysterically.  
  
"I missed you too." Hermione kissed him. She held him in hr arms never wanting to let go. Everything felt right again. Well, almost everything.  
  
But you won't know for sure what that one thing is... You'll see what it could be next chapter. One more chapter left! Well, I have a zillion projects to do, so I'm sort of cutting it off early. The next chapter will pick up with the evening of the current day. Please check out my other fics, Part of Me Left With You, and I Can't Lose You Not Like This. Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	16. Even in the Happiest things Can Lie Sorr...

            Hey! Sorry this has taken so long! It was a bit out of my selfishness really. Writing the last chapter was sort of like saying goodbye to Matt and all of the other characters. But, maybe it won't be goodbye. Read the authors note at the end to see what I mean!

            Hermione sat with Ron on the couch in Ron's new place, her head on shoulders, his arms around her. The day had been wonderful. Ron had forgiven her, and, as odd as it was, since their relationship was formed that hadn't had such a wonderful day, a day spent so together. But, the sun had set and the day was coming to an end.

            "Well," said Hermione. "I suppose I ought to get home." She said sadly. She would rather live here with Ron, but she wasn't sure he still wanted her to move in.

            "Get home?" asked Ron. "But you are home." Hermione's heart melted when he said that. "Unless, of course, you don't want to move in anymore."

            "No! I'd love to live here with you, but I… I wasn't sure if you still wanted me to, well…"

            "Of course I do, Hermione! Why wouldn't I?"

            "The whole event with Matt, that's why."

            "That was a thing of the past. It's over, done with, and put away now. I can't hold it against you forever, now can I?"

            "Hermione smiled snuggling closer. "I love you." She said sweetly.

            "I love you too." That night Hermione feel asleep on the couch, the whole night spent in Ron's arms.

The next day…

            Hermione walked into Starbucks, hoping to say her goodbyes to Matt. She walked in to find him sitting behind the counter; He stood when he saw her. "Hey." Said Hermione softly, nearly wanting to cry. She hadn't seen him for over a week. During that time she wasn't very happy with him, (she had been more sad than angry) and now that she stood face to face with him, she could hardly hold back her tears.

            "Hey." He responded in the same, almost distant tone. He too seemed to be feeling the same way.

            "I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave to move in with…" She trailed off. Silence filled the room.

            "So he forgave you?" Hermione nodded. "Good." He paused looking down at the counter. "So I guess…I guess this is goodbye then."

            Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She threw her arms around Matt, who was a bit surprised. He had nearly screwed up her life by kissing her and threatening her relationship with Ron, and then she hadn't met him at the café, but she was hugging him, crying? He placed his arms around her.

            They stood there holding each other for quite some time. Both were speechless. They couldn't let go. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she held Matt. She didn't want to say goodbye.

            "I'm sorry." She said.

            "Sorry for what?" asked Matt.

            "For not showing up at the café, for leaving, for R—"

            "Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about." Said Matt loosening his hold on her so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm the one who is sorry. Kissing you was way out of line, and the fact that I was willing to risk the relationship you've been hoping for, for years because of what I was feeling was completely in the wrong. I haven't been myself lately, and I just want to be honest with you now. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for lying to you about Toni's—"

            "For lying to me about Toni's? What?" Hermione let go of him. She wasn't angry, just stunned.

            "I didn't flat out lie to you, I just didn't tell you the whole truth. It's not a big deal now anyway; I just want to be honest with you. Besides telling him how beautiful I thought you were, I also… I also told him how much I was in love with you." Hermione couldn't help but to hold her breath when he said that. "That's part of where he got it from. I just couldn't tell you that part then; you had gone on your first date with Ron. So, being stupid, I told you later and screwed things up when things were more serious." They both smiled at his last remark. "So are you mad at me?" His smile was irresistible.

            "I could never be mad at you."

            "Never?" he asked playfully.

            "Never."

            "I'll have to make note of that." He said jokingly.

            Soon this brief moment of happiness faded, though their smiles did not. "I don't want to say goodbye." Said Hermione looking Matt in the eyes.

            "Then, let's not." He said. "You know where I live and how to get a hold of me."

            "So then this isn't really goodbye but…"

            "Merely a temporary parting of ways."

            Hermione felt so much more relieved knowing this wouldn't be their final parting. "Well I guess—I guess I'll be seeing you later then." Said Hermione.

            "I guess so." Said Matt taking a seat on the counter again, grabbing a cup to start throwing up and down.

            Hermione couldn't resist giving him one more, short hug before she left. "And don't forget, I'm always here for you. If you ever need anything, just stop by."

            "Thanks." Said Hermione. "You know, I couldn't ask for a better friend." She wanted to say she loved him, as in loving him like a friend, but she was afraid he might take it the wrong way, which he wouldn't, so she settled with kissing him on the cheek.

            "And neither could I." He added.

            "So I'll see you soon, then." Said Hermione.

            "Definitely." He replied with a wink.

            And so Hermione left, leaving Matt sitting alone in Starbucks, playfully throwing a cup up and down, just as she had found him. Hermione didn't love him, but she was happy with Ron and Matt was ok with that. It's ok as long as she is happy, right? Maybe next summer he'd find the right girl for him, a girl who loved him too. Maybe next summer.

            Hey! I can't believe it's over! Oh, I'm going to cry! So, I really hope you liked it. Personally, I'm a bit sad that I never got to write Matt and Hermione dating. It just wouldn't have worked. Hermione had to end up with Ron, and having her go back and forth between the two guys may have made her look bad.

I had several different versions of the end, but I just woke up this morning and wrote this one and decided I liked it best. I'm almost considering putting up the alternate chapters if you'd like to read them. The same thing happens, just different dialogue, different reactions, and a new employee in one of the chapters. I don't know; it might ruin it.

            I was also considering put up a sequel, though I'm not completely sure what it would be about. There are a number of different things it could be. Right now I'm leaning towards Ron and Hermione having a fight, and Hermione goes to Matt for help, but that would be rather short. I'm not sure; would a sequel ruin it? Until I get it up, if I do, please check out my other stories. My favorites are I Can't Lose You, Not Like This, and Part of Me Left With You.

            I just want to thank EVERYONE who has read and review my story! I nearly received one hundred reviews! That's incredible!!!!!!! I can't even tell you how happy all of you have made me! Thanks for reading my story! Until next time, farewell!


	17. Coming Soon

Hey! It's been a while! I'm posting to let you all know that within the next week or so I will be posting a sequel to this story. (I loved the character Matt and this story so much that I just had to!) As of now, I think it will be mostly told from Matt's point of view and it will be pretty long. In fact it will be a few chapters until the main plot of the story if revealed. The title will be Hold My Breath And Count To Ten (taken from the same Michelle Branch song), unless I can think of a better one. The summary will just say Sequel To Everything Is All Right If I Just Breathe. I don't want to give anything away. Also I can't promise I'll update all the time because I'm working on writing a story to enter in a contest. (Winner gets an opportunity to get published! Ah! I hope it all works out!)  
  
So since will delete my story unless I post part of a story, I will be posting a chapter that I cut, which completely altered the course of the story. Back in chapter four (I think it's chapter four) I say there will be about four chapters left. I was rereading it this morning and I laughed at myself for saying that because there were 12 or so chapters after that. Well anyway, this is how the story would have ended, had I stuck with that four-chapter prediction. Matt would have never kissed Hermione, and well... it'd be a lot shorter. Haha! So here it goes! The beginning is sort of... absent. It takes place when Hermione tells him she's leaving the job and moving in with Ron.  
  
"Well, I better go then. Bye Matt!" Hermione started walking towards the door.  
  
Matt seemed to be fighting with himself. "Look, Hermione wait!" She turned to face him. "I'm not going to wait seven years to tell you, like Ron. In seven years it will probably be too late but not if I speak now." He paused, walking across the room to her. "Hermione I—" He stared deep into her eyes and with renowned speed, "Hermione, I love you."  
  
Hermione froze. Each word had hit her full on, sending her into a confused and spinning world. She didn't' know what to say, or what to do. Should she stay there, or just run out right now?  
  
Putting her hand to her forehead, she backed up and sat down in the large comfortable chair in the corner. (You know, the chair that someone is always sitting in while they slowly read the newspaper?) She needed to think.  
  
Everything had been going so great. She and Ron were dating; she was blessed with having a great new friend, and then this. It had struck her so hard; she didn't know what to think. Did she have feelings for Matt? If so, did she have stronger feelings for Matt or Ron? What was she going to say either way?  
  
Matt came over and crouched down beside her chair. "I know it seems sudden but I really feel—I just have this feeling inside that you're the one girl I can spend forever with."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. "Just breathe." She told herself. "Just breathe." Matt looked at her, awaiting an answer. Finally, she spoke. "No," she said, "I'm not the one girl." She looked down at her knees. She couldn't bare to see his face.  
  
Matt went on. "But yes, you are. I can feel it."  
  
"Matt I'm sorry."  
  
He froze. This wasn't what he had hoped would happen, but somehow he knew it would. He knew he could not win. "But..."  
  
Hermione looked back up at him, which took every ounce of courage she had. "Matt, there's someone out there who is perfect for you, someone who is perfect and wonderful. Someone who you may not think is right for you at first, but will one day surprise you in ways you never thought and then you'll realize that she is "the one." Someone is out there, that someone, just isn't me." She looked down again; her eyes overcome with tears. Matt was so genuine and perfect; she didn't want to hurt him. "I'm sorry Matt."  
  
As she said his name, a title wave of sadness smacked him in the face, but something inside of him already knew that would happen. "It's—it's ok. I—I understand." Matt seemed to be looking inside himself and he stood up, and walked to the counter. He began to wash it.  
  
And basically a few sentences after that the story would have ended. I'm glad I went with the longer way. I think I reused a ton of those lines in the actualy chapter though. Anyway, look for the sequel in a week or two! I can't wait to start writing Matt again! See you then! 


End file.
